Hot
by flirtyalphonse
Summary: Edward didn't know when his love for Alphonse had started, escalated, and turned into something else. It started off with an epiphany during a simple spar, confessions, and longing... But it all worked out in the end, didn't it? Elricest in stages, constructive criticism much appreciated!


**Hot by flirtyalphonse**  
Dedicated to the lovely **edwardmeowric**.

—

**_The Beginning_**

"Wanna spar? Or are you too chicken to fight me now?" Alphonse teased with the biggest grin on his face.

Edward merely looked at his little brother before a smile tugged on his own lips. "You're on."

The sun was already beating down his bare back, the sweat doing little to cool his body. Edward had a smirk on his face at winning the match as he straddled Alphonse's hips. "Ha! I win—"

Until Alphonse somehow found the strength to push Edward onto his back making sure to hold down Ed's wrists and straddle his hips instead, all in one motion. Edward let out a surprise yelp as his head hit the grass. "I win. Again." Alphonse said, laughing.

Then Alphonse was peering down at him with an amused grin; A smile as warm and radiant as ever. Sweaty, sun-kissed skin and golden-blonde hair accented by the sunshine. Edward blinked, swallowing thickly, feeling heat pool straight down to his groin. "Y-yeah…" He put a hand on Al's chest to gently nudge him off so he could make a hasty escape. "You win again."

—-

**_I Love You_**

"Brother…"

Edward stood stalk still, gripping the counter tightly with his hands to the point where his knuckles were white. "What is it, Al?" He asked, the tone of his voice clearly strained. Although he had his back turned, he could feel his brother's eyes staring at him as if Alphonse was burning holes into his shirt.

"Are you—" Al paused, which only created more tension to rise in the room, "—in love with me?"

The silence in the room was enough to answer Al's question and cause Edward's body to shake, having the sudden urge to cry because Alphonse was never supposed to find out.

Trying his best to will away the ache in his chest and swallow the guilt, Edward took a shaky breath to apologize. "I'm sorr-"

"I know." Simple words were murmured into his ear. He felt Al wrap his arms around him, chin resting on his shoulder, and cheek brushing the side of his neck. The touch sent tingles down Edward's spine, feeling both ashamed and hopeful at the same time.

—

**_I Want You_**

Was it okay because Alphonse wanted this as much as Edward desperately wanted it?

"A-are you sure you want to do this, Al?"

Alphonse pulled back almost immediately only to rest his forehead against Edward's. "Are _you_ sure you want to do this, brother?" Edward was forced to look at Al, breath hitching in his throat, and heart skipping a beat at what he hoped to see in those amber eyes that mirrored his so closely.

Fuck, _yes_.

—

**_I Need You_**

Dread gnawed on the insides of his stomach as Ed visibly fidgeted in front of Alphonse. "I-I don't know what I want." He was feeling a melange of emotions: denial, confusion, shame…

Alphonse eyed him for a second before tearing his gaze away. "That's… fine." He mumbled, staring down at the papers on his desk to purposely avoid Edward's eyes.

A look of hurt flashed across Ed's face at how easily his brother had dismissed the issue and chose not to fight for his affections. Except this was what Edward wanted, didn't he? There was nothing left to say so he made a run for it, trying to swallow the invisible lump forming in his throat. After however many years, his body wracked with sobs; hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Regret.

—

**_I Miss You_**

Edward buried his face into the crook of his elbow, unable to ignore the tension in his body. It was wrong to indulge in such fantasies especially when the center of his fantasy was in the next room but he didn't want to prolong this any further.

_'Goddamnit…'_

He removed the arm that hid his face and snuck his hand down the waistband of his boxer shorts, eyes squeezing shut as he let himself get lost in his thoughts and imagine that it was Alphonse's hand snaking under his clothing to touch him, to tease him.

Except Edward didn't want to be teased right now. He grasped his penis firmly, stroking his length, and thumbing over the slit. All he wanted was to feel the bliss that came with release no matter how wrong it was to fantasize about his brother like this without Al's knowledge of the act.

Clenching his jaw, he increased the speed of his strokes as thoughts strayed back to his fantasy: tantalizing fingers dancing over his sensitive skin while Alphonse encouraged him by whispering dirty talk into his ear.

_"Do you like that?" _

_Edward fisted his hands into Alphonse's soft blonde locks, craning his neck to give Al more access to his skin. He couldn't deny that he was getting turned on the more his brother took control of the situation, purposely making racy comments that was so unlike the Alphonse he used to know…_

_But Ed knew his brother better; Everything, from the obscene speech to the dominance, was all Alphonse. His breath hitched at Al's next demand: "Tell me how much you like that, brother."_

With just a few more strokes, he threw his head back against the pillow, stifling a moan as he came **hard**. His body shuddered in ecstasy, mind trapped in euphoria for what felt like eternity. As his heart rate and breathing slowed down from the brief high of his orgasm, Ed came crashing down to reality.

Instead of feeling satisfied, he was overcome with feelings of guilt and shame for his thoughts and actions. Edward buried his face into the pillow, the emptiness in his heart clearly evident at moments like this. The rejection still stung; Alphonse didn't belong to him like that.

—

**_The End_**

"Damn, it's fuckin' _hot_ in Xing…" Edward squinted, looking straight ahead with one hand covering his forehead to shade his eyes. Either his eyes were playing tricks on him or he could really see the heat rising in the distance as the scorching sun danced over the terrain.

Alphonse wiped the sweat from his brow. "What did you expect? It's Xing!" He said as if that explained everything. "Come along, brother—" Al extended his arm out to Edward. "—we're almost home." By home, Alphonse meant his residence in Xing.

Without thinking, Edward reached out to hold his brother's hand the way they used to when they were children. Alphonse squeezed his hand before letting go and flashing a kind smile which Edward assumed was meant to be apologetic. Edward's face lit up and he smiled back, hoping to comfort his younger brother to indicate that he was alright. That everything was alright.

Brothers from the heart and soul; not lovers. Alphonse didn't belong to him like that and that was **_okay_**.

—

**_Alternative Ending_**  
For **thefullmetalalchemist** because, apparently, the ending was "sooooooo depressing."

"If you have something to say, just say it."

Edward glanced up like a deer caught in headlights seeing the familiar sight of Alphonse laying on the couch, flipping the page of his novel with his attention focused solely on the book in front of him. "What's that supposed to mean, Al?"

"What I mean—" Alphonse said, finally locking eyes with Edward, "—is that you keep staring at me when you think I'm not looking."

The way Alphonse was looking at him at this moment made him feel hot all over, especially in his face which was heated up in embarrassment.

"Ed?"

"Can I kiss you?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Seconds ticked by in agony as Edward waited for some kind of reaction from his brother who seemed to be letting the question sink in.

"Of course you can." Alphonse replied, sitting up on the couch.

There was obvious tension in the air even when Edward reached out to caress his brother's cheek as Alphonse waited patiently. Ed licked his lips which had suddenly gone dry, wondering whether Al wanted this as much as he wanted it. He leaned in, eyes fluttering shut on their own, and pressed his lips hesitantly to Al's in a clumsy kiss.

It was everything Edward expected from a first kiss (after so long) and so much more when Alphonse started kissing him back. The butterflies in his tummy subsided only to be replaced with passion that had been increasing with time. Desperate for oxygen, Edward pulled back slightly, face completely flushed as his eyes searched for something in Al's.

"I'm glad you figured out what you wanted, brother." Alphonse murmured against his lips, pulling Ed in for a chaste kiss.

It only made sense that Alphonse belonged to him and Edward belonged to Alphonse as brothers and lovers; heart and soul.


End file.
